Cold as ice
by UrbanXS
Summary: Aoife, Sam and Lily.3 best friends end up lost outside a small,cold town and stumble across a bar with a black iris on the door. They soon learn about the Night World, Soulmates and themselves. Rest of summery inside.FirstFanfic.Please be nice!OCXOCx3
1. Chapter 1

I was sat in the front passenger seat of the small mini-bus, cramped and cranky and desperately trying not to kill my two best friends who were in the car with me. Lily-May driving in the front seat, trying very hard to concentrate on the icy road in front of her and Sam, stretched out in the backseat, with a blanket wrapped around her. The argument had started when I woke up yesterday morning for my turn to drive. As it happens the girls refused to let me behind the wheel incase I turned the car around a drove straight back down to the warm sunny south. To be honest I felt betrayed and abducted. I had a serious hatred of 'the cold' as if it were some horrible monster out to kill me. As a matter of fact the one out of the three of us most prone to get sick _was_ me, so I had by all means a right to hate the cold. And growing up in Ireland I thought I had seen enough ice, sleet, snow and hail to last me a lifetime. Obviously not.

Lily, Sam and I had been best friends for years now, and we'd been through a lot together and somehow still managed to come out in one piece. We had all grown up in the same foster home and even when one of us was moved to another house (never a home) we stayed in contact, always managing to meet up on the weekends. Lily was the youngest of us all, the baby of the trio and yet the most streetwise and sure of herself. She had a ballet dancers figure and grace when she moved, ivory skin, full red lips and massive blue eyes. Her hair was blood red, in a spiky bob the just reached her shoulders. Sam was exactly the opposite. She was the eldest of the trio and the most mature, but at the same time, she was quite childish and quirky. She had a bubbly nature once you got to know her, but to strangers she was quiet, shy and always mysterious. She had waist length bright bubblegum pink hair, with a few streaks of purple in it for fun, massive jade green eyes, pale, snow white skin and pale pink lips. She had a curvaceous figure to die for and suited anything she put on. On the other hand, I was boring. I was plain. I had boy-short ash blonde hair, I wasn't graceful with a petite figure and I couldn't pull off half the clothes Sam wore, instead opting for baggier clothes. There was nothing about me that was remotely attractive, except my eyes. I have always been told I put myself down too much but even I knew my eyes where nice. They had a nice shape and they changed colour depending on the light. Most of the time they were grey but they could be either green or blue aswell. Sometimes a mix of all three.

It had always been our dream to travel the world, and since Lily had always loved America, we though that was were we had better start there. We went to California and stayed in Santa Cruz for four months before we hit the road again. We drove up to Salem to quench my fascination with witches and wiccanism. And then it was my turn to sleep. And that's when I woke up, to see snow, all cold and white and wet. Eugh! We were travelling up to Seattle and although I had watched enough 'Greys Anatomy' to know it didn't snow _that _much in Seattle I was still not happy by the coldness and sneaky-ness of it all.

So here I was in the front passenger seat of our mini mini-bus, and we had just passed Seattle a half an hour ago. And I hadn't talked to my two best friends in about a day. And I was cold, and tired cos I hadn't slept and we were just on the outskirts of a small, snowy, desolate looking town…then the mini mini-bus broke down. Great!


	2. Chapter 2

'**No. No! Baby No! Do Not Die on me Now!!!! We have like a half a mile left! No!!! Shouted Lily waking both me and Sam up from our thoughts, while the car slowly screeched to a halt. We all sat perfectly still for a few moments in silence waiting to see if the vehicle was going to blow up. When it didn't I let out a sort of short, manic laugh that sounded more like a bad hiccup than anything else, then in a moment of madness stepped out of the bus and stormed off to find the nearest bar.**

'**Aoife! where the fuck are you going?' Sam shouted from the window**

'**To see if there's **_**anything**_** in this fucking town you dragged me to!' I shouted back, rage seeping into my voice then stomped off.**

**Luckily for me there was a bar just on the outskirts of the town. It looked pretty simplistic from the outside. There wasn't even a name, just a picture of a black and silver flower spray painted on the door. It looked like an iris but I'm no manic flower lover, I wouldn't know. I reached for the door handle and pulled only to find that the door was locked, but I could see and hear people inside the bar, so I banged my fist on the door. While I stood waiting I was very aware of how cold it was and realised that I had left the bus in just a pair of faded ripped jeans and a thin band tee. After what seemed like forever a guy who looked about a year younger than me, about seventeen, came to the door and eyed me suspiciously. **

"**Umm hey. Sorry I was just wondering if I could use your phone please? Our car broke down just over there and my sisters and I are stranded"**

**I always called Lily and Sam my sisters to people I didn't know.**

**The guy didn't answer me, he just continued to scrutinise me and I decided there were only 3 other options, rant and rave until he got so scared/ bored shitless of me until he let me pass, kick him in the family jewels so that I could get past him or else flirt. I opted for the first and boy did I rant. I completely freaked out at the poor boy but he only seemed to become more amused as I went on, until we were **_**both**_** laughing at me. He laughed at me sort of mockingly but then let me pass. 'Strange guy' I thought, but hey, aren't they all? **

**I walked into the main room and went over to a stool at the bar and asked the guy behind it if he had a phone. He merely grunted and shook his head in reply. Great, so all my ranting and raving had been for fuck all. I realised the barman was staring at me as if it was the first time he had ever seen a girl before. I thought I was being terribly rude not ordering a drink so I ordered the only thing that ever warmed me up on a cold day. A scotch. The barman obliged while still barely taking his eyes off me and after getting my drink I turned to find a table away from the creepy staring barman, to realise the entire bar was staring at me. I was paralysed for a moment or two by the shock of having every eye on me, I was usually invisible to most people. When you have a best friend with waist length bubblegum pink hair people usually tend to look at her, and that was fine by me, but all these people were just staring **_**at me**_**. I decided the creepy eyes of the barman would be easier to deal with than the eyes of the twenty or so people staring at me now. The bar was dead silent as I sipped on my scotch. I could feel my cheeks burning up as they continued to stare. I felt like leaving, or shouting, or throwing my glass or something, but I didn't because at right that moment Sam and Lily walked down creating more noise than an entire high school. Again, they were stared at aswell, but that was normal. They came over and sat by me and ordered coffees tutting at my choice of beverage and then noticed the stares and then the silence continued.**

**Three deep, cold yet velvety and alarmingly inviting chuckles were heard from a dark corner. My head whipped round to said corner, surprised by the sudden sound in this eerie atmosphere. My eyes widened as I saw three of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen. They were so beautiful, my mind instantly went through every pick-up line I've ever heard, but that **_**could**_** have been the scotch thinking. Lily and Sam were oblivious as ever, to anything. They always are stupid fuckers, dragging me to the middle of the freaking ice age!**

**The youngest looking guy, who looked about 17, had a raven black hair with an emo hairstyle. His eyes as violet as primrose flowers, with a look of awe, lust and a shine of danger in them. I looked to see what **_**he **_**was looking at, not surprised at all to find that it was Lily. Rolling my eyes, I continued my inspection of him. His mouth was shaped like an 'o', his soft looking lips looking childish on his face. He had a jaw that would make the Statue of David green with envy, a slightly humpy nose his only flaw.**

**The man sitting in the middle was the others polar opposite. Hair pointing in all directions, with the colour of ruby red, made him look slightly vampiric. Dark emerald eyes that looked determined, and surprise surprise, could not stray way from Sam. His lips were full, matching the colour of his odd hair. High cheek bones and a straight nose, he looked like a model. A scary looking model, but still beautiful.**

**The third man made my breath catch in my throat. I never believed in glorious looking men, until now. It actually **_**hurt**_** to look at him. His blonde hair was short, straight and scruffy making him look like he just had wild sex. The dark brown streaks in his hair made him look more dangerous than the other two men, though I've never seen **_**hair**_** of all things do this before. His lips pulled into a smirk, showing his glistening teeth, all perfectly pearly. A cute button nose, strange for a man, but oddly fitting, with a slight touch of dark stubble that made him look scruffier. I named him Shaggy, partly because he looked scruffy and also because I surprised myself by wanting to shag him. He was slumped back into his chair, looking lazy and arrogant to the max. His eyes, silver, had a mischievous look at them.**

** It took me a moment to realise that he was looking at me. Me! I blushed furiously, quickly looking down. I wonder if he knew how long I'd been staring. **_**'Probably, the smirk on his stupid, wonderful face says all,' **_**I thought to myself. Jerk. I quickly ordered a double scotch this time, and as fast as I could, re-averted my gaze to my shoes. Holy shit! When the fuck did I buy those!? As I quietly figured out when and where I had gotten my shoes, I was oblivious to the fact that Sam and Lily had transported their arses to said dark corner. When realisation had finally hit, Lily's giggle waking me from my history of the mysterious shoe, I realised that they had left me sitting at the bar like a spare and for the first time in my life, I was happy we were arguing! That is of course happy until I peaked around to see the third hot guy still looking at me. For a second time I quickly looked away from him only for him to say **_**quite**_** loudly;**

**"Hey, Blondie! Wanna join?" **

**I laughed, as I was ironically enough wearing a Blondie t-shirt,. Catching myself on in my school girl-ish behaviour, I sarcastically mumbled a short "no, thanks" and turned back round to face the bar man. I distinctly **_**thought**_** I heard Lily mutter something along the lines of "Huffy Bitch" in the distant background. I heard a soft, cocky chuckle and a chair screech along the concrete floor. I heard approaching footsteps, and with each one my damn cheeks became pinker and pinker. I knew exactly who it was. I could hear his smirk through the tone of his voice, **

**"Hello there, Blondie. Name's Chris. Wanna play?" **


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey

I haven't been Slayed! YAY!

not sure if thats a good thing though...

Is anyone even reading this? If so will someone please review so that I wont stop writing it?

please?

I actually have a plot. This I am very happy about ^_^

Theenx!!! xxxxxxx

* * *

Chris POV:

**It started out a perfectly normal day. Alex, Ollie and I were sat in the club. We had been sent to this small, cold pathetic excuse for a town two weeks ago in search of a distant, sort-of relative of ours. We were Night World assassins, three of the most feared in our world. We had been sent by an old relative of mine Alder Redfern, a Night World lord and law upholder. One of the most powerful feared men in the Night World. **

**Everyone knew that his own children had gone off the Night World radar, even his son Ash, one of my cousin's and my friend. You never would have thought it, to be honest, but the rumours were rarely wrong. He **_**must **_**have fallen for a human. And now Alder had hired Alex, Ollie and I to hunt for someone else. We believed that Alder was trying to take the heat of his own children for the time being, but we all knew if the rumours **_**were **_**true he wouldn't hesitate to do the right thing. **

_**For the family honour of course. **_

**The guy we were searching for now is a very old, very close friend of mine, called Quinn. Apparently not only has he fallen for a human, but he has fallen for a vampire hunter, one of the most infamous in the Night World 'The Cat' and he tried to kill his own creator, another vampire lord by the name of Hunter Redfern. I had always known that Quinn hated Hunter, in fact a lot of people (me included) did. But now the price for Quinn's head, and the head of the bitch he ran off with, was very high and even I knew he had overstepped the line. **

**That doesn't mean to say I was going to enjoy killing him. In fact I would probably hate it. Quinn and I had been very good friends for some time, neither of us caring much for anything. But this is just the way things were. **

**I'm sure I sound really weird saying that I'm an assassin. Your probably thinking of some really odd looking person, maybe in a ninja outfit, but I honestly look like just any normal 19 year old guy. I was basically like a bounty hunter for vampires. I sorted out the renegades of the Night World. Disposed of them, then got payed for it. **

**This was Alex's first hunt and to be honest he was dreading it. We had always liked and respected Quinn. He and I had always teased Alex on looking like Hunter Redfern, they both had blood red hair and an air of authority about them. Neither of them were ruthless and both thought of the Night World laws as the Holy Grail. However Alex also had a faint disliking for Hunter, considering him to be **_**too **_**old-fashioned. Alex just wanted to be a normal 20 year old guy, who screwed around and had fun with his friends. He enforced the Night World laws quietly and determinedly, but had a hard time following any other rules or laws.**

**He and I had grown up in the same enclave and each were born with only a few months apart. **

**Ollie had been our friend only for a few years now, he had the body of a 18 year old guy but had been alive for almost 50 years now. He had never cared very much about anything. He was always silent and broody. The kind that girls went for because he was so mysterious and '**_**sexy**_**' *BARF!*. Alex was the quiet, intellectual one with the wicked sense of humour and was also '**_**hot**_**' and , I quote, **_**'looks like a male model'**_**. Girls these days!**

**I, apparently, was the loud mouth, good for nothing, arrogant son of a bitch with an attitude problem that was only good for one thing. Personally I liked it that way. I didn't believe in getting tied down and that whole soul mate principal? Nonsense!. **

**However, that very Wednesday, sitting in the corner of the bar, I was brooding. I was thinking about the soul mate principal and wondering what it could possibly feel like to have such need for someone and to have them need you just as much. To have a person touch your very core and to understand you more than you understand yourself. Most of me thought that that sounded like a personal torture and prison, but somewhere a long forgotten, very distant part of me whispered **_**'I do want that'. **_**And then I laughed at myself and looked around for any potential females in the room to have some fun with…and she walked in.**

**

* * *

**

**She wasn't the prettiest girl in the room. She was human, I could sense that a mile off, but there was something about her that made me smile. She had ash-blonde hair, shorter than mine, with a perfect figure, big eyes and pale pink lips. There was an air of independence about her, although she walked with little grace. She sat at the bar and ordered her drink then realised the audience she had. She still hadn't looked my way, yet the distant part of me was willing her to do so. For some reason I wanted to get a better look at her eyes, and to hold her gaze. I wanted her to look at me, and more than anything I wanted her blood. I could tell right there and then that I would never have tasted anything like it. But she sat hunched over her drink. Even when her two friends walked in.**

**I barely even considered the other two's existence until I noticed that both Ollie and Alex were transfixed by them. Had I looked like that about her? And then, breaking the silence I laughed a low quiet chuckle and was quickly joined by Ollie and Alex. And she turned and looked in our direction. Her friends were oblivious but she scrutinised each of us. I watched her the entire time. She took in Ollie first, then Alex, then me. When she looked at me she had an almost shocked expression on her face. It seemed to take forever for her to get from my lips to my eyes as she lingered there for a while. When her eye caught my eye something stirred inside of me. Her eyes were beautiful. I didn't know what colour they were. Blue or green? Then she noticed that I was looking at her aswell and too quickly looked away.**

**Alex and Ollie invited her friends to come over an sit with us, they came over without even telling her and began conversations with Alex and Ollie. They introduced themselves as Sam and Lily, but to be honest, at that point I didn't care much for them. **_**She **_**had looked round again and caught me staring at her. Again. I mentally kicked myself.**

'_**God I must look like such a creep!'**_

'**Why do I care?'**

'_**Say something moron!'**_

'**What!?! **_**Why**_**?!?'**

"**Hey, Blondie! Wanna join?" came a distant voice outside of myself. It took me a few minutes to realise that I had said it… to her. This pathetic human who seemed to have had some weird affect over me by which I cared about what she thought. It was insane! But I had said it anyway.**

**It took me even longer to realise that she was wearing a Blondie tee-shirt, kinda weirdly ironic huh? **

**She barely looked at me when she quietly rejected my offer, but I've **_**always **_**been told, that I'm the kind of man that rarely takes no for an answer and I know I can be very persuasive, so I laughed a little, got up from my chair and picked something up on the way, then found myself by her side. She was even more beautiful up close than she had been earlier. And not a girl, but a young woman, she looked like she had seen enough things to last her a lifetime, but had a desire to see even more. For a moment I didn't think I could ever get the words out. Then I snapped out of it a returned to my normal self, and spoke.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aoife POV**__:_

_I slowly turned in the direction the voice had come from and was suddenly confronted by two huge, mischievous, liquid silver eyes. The smirk on his face seemed to be permanent and only grew and grew as my blush deepened. Chris. Such a common name yet it suited him perfectly. I don't know how, I'm sure the name Chris suits a lot of people, but right at this moment I couldn't picture anyone else in the world even being compared to this guy. He looked like he was from a whole other world. One that I wanted to be part of immediately. He had an air of arrogance and mystery about him which just seemed to make me like him more and more. _

"_Well?" he said in a lazy voice that seemed to have the slightest hint of a southern drawl to it. He was holding out an old, worn, wooden snooker cue._

_I froze. Transfixed by his eyes I felt like I was drowning in a pool if ice and metal. There was a metallic taste in my mouth. Like blood. Fuck, I might have been bleeding I was biting my tongue so hard, incase I said something ridiculously idiotic… Like 'no'…. _

_One eyebrow raised as he waited for my answer but the smirk never left his face. Realising how much of an idiot I looked I smiled and took the snooker cue out of his hand. He smiled in return, not a smirk, a proper heart wrenching smile that reached his magnificent eyes. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest and attack him. There was an old worn black leather jacket over the chair he had been sitting on. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam and Lily watching us. He was wearing an Egyptian blue tee-shirt with a distorted black and silver flower on it, a pair of ripped, faded grey jeans and a battered looking pair of black converse. Scruffy._

_He lined up the balls and broke potting two reds. I smiled again and he looked at me with a curious expression._

"_I like yellow" I said innocently potting two balls of my own. He looked at me like I had just tried to teach him Double Dutch… confused._

"_Why?!" he said_

"_Because it's a warm, sunny, happy colour. And I like warmth and sunny-ness and being happy. Yellow's good." I replied._

_Something about this seemed to amuse him as suddenly the arrogant smirk re-appeared._

"_So, out of every colour in the world that you could possibly like the most, you choose yellow?!" he said as he lined up his shot and missed._

"_I never said that" I replied potting another ball " I just said I liked yellow. It's better than red…"_

_He interrupted "Red? The colour of lust, love and passion? You're a girl, your meant to like all that soppy love stuff!"_

"_No, red, the colour of rage and anger" I replied._

_He just shook his head then looked at the table. I only had two more balls to pot and then my black one whereas he had to get four more to win._

"_Well Blondie, your not actually half bad at this game" he said_

"_Err, thanks, I guess" I replied " however it is_ slightly unfair" I said brushing past him to get a better shot.

His smirk deepened and he lent across the table opposite to me and asked "How's that?". I looked up at him and lent forward, with a small smile on my face and said quietly " Well, you see, I have already had two scotch's so I'm just a little wobbly, whereas you seem completely fine! Hence making this match unfair!"

He smiled and I realised just how close our faces were.

"Ah! I can see how that may raise an issue. How about to make it fair I go easy on you?" then we both pulled back and laughed a little.

He lined up his shot and potted it but missed the next one potting mine instead. He stared in horror as my second last yellow ball rolled out of sight down the insides of the table. I also stared in shock, then, trying to soften the smugness in my voice I said

"You don't have to go _that_ easy on me"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily leaving the bar with the dark haired guy.

"Err, Lils? Where are you going?" I was always fiercely overprotective of Lily. Especially when it came to guys.

"Just for a cigarette" she replied, but there was an excited gleam in her eyes. As she was walking out three other guys walked in just as I realised Sam was also missing.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back up at Chris who was staring at the other three guys who had walked in. I looked over at them aswell and noticed that, like Chris and the other two guys, these men were also very, very handsome. It was there and then I decided that this god-forsaken icicle of a town may not be so bad after all.

Then Chris spoke,

"Well, well, well. Hello Quinn, long time no see. Ash, James."

The guy I assumed was Quinn, physically looked about 18 years old but his dark eyes looked ageless. He looked as though he had seen a lot in his life, and one way you looked at him you could see regret and sadness in his eyes, but then you would see happiness and completeness. He had an experienced look about him and he frowned when he saw Chris. The other two didn't look too happy to see him either.

" Hello Chris. Nice to see you too. What brings you here?" the one called Quinn said.

" Looking for an old friend" Chris replied with a menacing smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Quinn didn't reply, instead he turned to me and spoke.

"What's a girl like you doing hanging around with a loser like him for?" he asked

"_She _is beating me at a game of pool" Chris said before I could.

" Actually, she's won" said the tall one with the ash blonde hair.

If I honestly wasn't already doing my best to get into Chris, this guy would be my next target. I guessed he was Ash, because of his hair. He was gorgeous! Tall, lean, blonde and had ever changing eyes. I was nearly drooling. The other one, James, stood beside him had soft dark brown hair, and grey eyes. He was also very handsome, with a lean, muscular build. I honestly was unsure as to whether I could handle any more hot guys in the one room.

Chris looked at the pool table to see that I had won then smiled at me. I smiled in return, then turned to the blonde guy and said,

" To be fair, he was going easy on me"

" I'm sure he was" the guy replied then smiled a faint smile at me.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable and self conscious around these guys. All of them. I turned to Chris holding out the snooker cue. He hesitated.

" Thanks for the game. I should probably go and find my sisters now" I said,

" Sisters?" he asked.

" Yeah the two girls that were with me earlier" He looked confused for a moment then said,

" You don't look like sisters".

One of the other guys laughed then said,

" For Gods sake Chris! The girl's trying to get away from you. Take the hint!"

Chris glared over at said voice, then looked back at me and reached out to take the snooker cue from my outstretched hand.

In that moment our eyes locked and his fingers grazed over mine in skin to skin contact. And then the world blacked out.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was like an explosion of blues and pinks and silvers and greens and purples sharply contrasted with the blackness of the rest of the world and the whiteness of the light that blinded us. I felt hot and shaky and I could feel my legs failing beneath me, then his hand tightened around mine and the feelings got worse. Take the best orgasm in the world and multiply it by forty million. It was as if someone had lit a fire in the middle of my chest (better than the feeling the scotch gave me). And then I could see him. Chris. Not him exactly just everything about him, and I could hear his mind. And then we were both falling with our hands still intertwined. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling. It was just different.

And I could hear him saying '_Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck…' _over and over again but he wasn't saying it out loud. He was saying it in his mind. Then out of no where my small voice, quietly whimpered a feeble '_what's happening?'_ and he stopped, everything stopped. Then somewhere on the outside of this cosy, fuzzy, warm yet confusing bubble I heard a voice saying

" Well, I know _that_ look!"

Then I heard a growl coming from Chris' chest, and all too quickly I was pulled from the cosy, fuzzy, warm, confusing bubble and found myself lying on a heap on the floor of the bar, with the snooker cue still in my hand. And Chris had Quinn pinned to the bar and was snarling at him. And there were fangs coming out from Chris' mouth. Real, _sharp, _vampire fangs. Long, white and pointed and they were looming over Quinn's throat. Quinn wasn't making any move to stop Chris but his eyes were black and there were fangs coming down from his mouth aswell. Then I looked at Ash and James and noticed that they both had fangs and were snarling at Chris.

And I screamed. I had seen some pretty fucked up shit in my time, but I had never in my life screamed like this before. All four vampires stopped and looked up and me and I jumped up and screamed again. When I stopped Chris let go of Quinn then came towards me. I still had the wooden snooker cue and had watched Buffy as a kid, so I raised it to hit him with and he stopped. There was silence in the bar for a second time that day.

' _Put the stick down' _I heard his voice inside my head. Invading my brain and thoughts. Controlling my actions and emotions then I pushed him back out. The stick was still in my hands and he was moving ever so close to me very slowly. I was trying to concentrate on his posture and trying to keep and eye on him to see if he would pounce, while trying to figure out a way out of this all and find Sam and Lily. I knew they were safe. They couldn't not be safe. It was unthinkable.

Then I heard a short scream from outside. Everyone's head snapped round to see Lily almost tumbling into the bar.

' _No!' _I thought _'Wrong way you idiot!'_

In an instant she was in Chris' arms and his fangs where dangerously close to her throat. I could practically see her pulse moving against the pale skin of her neck and his sharp fangs grazed over it slowly and carefully. She screamed once more, then went limp in his arms, though she hadn't fainted.

" Now, drop the stick and kick it away or else I rip your _sisters_ throat out right in front of you" he said.

Quinn, Ash and James didn't move but they were looking at Chris warily.

" If… If I drop it…will…will you let her go?" I asked. I couldn't hide the fear in my voice.

" Yes" he replied quietly.

There was a loud clang as the stick dropped onto the ground and it rolled away when I kicked it. Chris hesitated for a moment, then released his iron grip on Lily. She fell to the floor then crawled over to me and clung onto me. I stared hard at Chris but his gaze wouldn't meet my eyes. Quinn slowly walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Lily was sobbing hysterically on the floor and began screaming again, when Chris' dark haired friend walked in. He didn't look at her, but he had a sad expression on his face. He walked over to Chris, but looked at Lily and said quietly,

" We're soul mates…"

Lily stopped Screaming and sobbing. Just stood up and stared at the guy.

Then a voice was heard from the back of the room,

" So are we" it was Sam. She was standing beside the red haired dude and they're fingers were intertwined. Everyone, except me, looked at Chris, expecting him to say something, or freak out, but he did nothing. He turned and looked at Quinn with pleading eyes, then walked out of the bar.

Quinn said,

" He's soul mates with the other girl. He just can't believe it."

Everyone turned and looked at me. My face flushed then I got really hot and then the whole world went black again. But not in the good way.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Woo! I got reviews!!!! Okay it was only three but omg! They're my first ever reviews and they gave me the boot I needed to write this chapter so this is for you 3! And the 3 that added this story to their faves! Woo! Anywho! Tell me what ya think of this chapter please!!!! xxx

**I was rudely awakened the next day by a constant chugga-chugga-ping! noise and something hard poking into my back. I opened my eyes to see Lily sleeping beside me. **

**I knew we were in the van and that we were moving. I sighed and closed my eyes again wondering how the hell the van had got fixed?**

**Then I remembered everything. The van breaking down, the bar, the weird looking bar-man, male models, Chris, snooker, more male models, fangs, minds and the ever-constant sound of Lily screaming.**

**I opened my eyes again with a start and turned around to see the blonde guy, Ash, lying next to me, fast asleep mouth opened and snoring slightly. **

**I stared at him for a few minutes before using my baby finger to poke his top lip up. There was nothing there. Obviously not, but I thought there would be_ some_ kind of mark.**

**I pulled my finger away and he smiled slightly then said in a husky, just-woke-up kinda voice,**

**'You like what you see?' then opened one eye and looked at me.**

**I screamed. **

**Sam, who had been driving, jumped out of her skin and nearly swerved off the road then had to pull over, Lily woke up with a short shout and fell out of the bed and Ash looked like he had just saw the grim reaper.**

**I carried on screaming like a mad woman until the back doors of the van were ripped open and Chris stood there glaring at me. I screamed louder. **

**'_Will you give it a rest already? I have a headache with all you women screaming!'_**

**I stopped and stared at him for a few moments. He didn't say it out loud but in my head instead. I jumped up off the bed and walked over to him and slapped him across the face.**

**'What the Fuck did you do to me you evil son-of a bitch!!!' I yelled at him**

**He took a step back and I jumped out of the van.**

**'What did I do to you? What the hell did you do to me you,… you,…!'**

**'You what?' I asked in a dangerously low tone, taking a step closer to him. **

**We stood like that for a few minutes glaring at each other with hate that crackled like electricity.**

**Then in a instant he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked him, punched him, yelled at him and even tried to bite him as he carried me over to the van.**

**He threw me inside on the bed and I stood up to hit him again when he closed the door in my face.**

**'_Stay in there and shut the hell up, woman. I need to think.'_**

**It was him in my mind again.**

**I was too frustrated to even say, or think anything back to him, then he was gone.**

**I sunk down to the floor of the mini mini-bus and sat there completely silent for the next hour. Lily was asking Ash a _lot _of questions, while Same and the red-haired guy, her soulmate, chatted lightly in the front of the van.**

**I wasn't even thinking, too afraid incase _he _could hear what I wasn't saying. **

**In was in such a trance like state that I didn't notice how dark it was outside, or how warm it was now, or how hungry I was or how much I really, really needed to pee. **

**I didn't even know we had stopped until the back doors of the van were ripped open once again. But Chris wasn't standing there.**

**It was the guy Quinn instead.**

**He gave Ash a short curt nod and smiled almost sympathetically at me and Lily. **

**'We're here' he said **

**'Well we all figured that out by the way, ya know, the van stopped! But would somebody care to, I dunno?, tell me where the fuck _here_ bloody well is!!!' I screeched in reply.**

**In a second Quinn was replaced by Chris who was glaring at me again. I rolled my eyes this time and stood up. He opened his mouth to say something but I pushed past him and jumped out of the van again.**

**Then I turned to him and stabbed my finger in his chest (which hurt I must say).**

**'You may look scary in all your tall-ness and muscles and _fangs_ and shit, but ya know what? I am _way _too pissed off to take any shit from you right now. This is the second time in, like, three days that I have been abducted so you just go ahead and stand there and glare, maybe even throw in a few growls for effect, but mister? I don't care. Now would somebody, _please_ kindly point me in the direction on the nearest bathroom?'**

**He stood completely dumbfounded, as if I had just told him that my mother was a cat.**

**And I with that I walked away, but not before I heard Ash and Quinn fall to the ground laughing. I honestly couldn't have cared less.**

**I got up to the massive house. Actually it was a mansion! A huuuuge beautiful mansion. Looked more like a hotel to be honest. I slowed my stride down completely awestruck.**

**I stopped right in front of it, my mouth wide open, it was beautiful! The detail in the architecture was amazing, it looked just newly built but it had an old style to it.**

**As I was admiring the door of the mansion was flung open and the massive garden I was standing in was illuminated in light. A girl, who looked about the same age as me, with long curly copper hair, threw herself out of the house screaming something than sounded like 'Janie'. **

**Quick as a flash she was beside me, clinging onto the other vampire guy, James. When did he get there?!?!**

**They hugged each other tight as anything then broke apart, both looking at me.**

**'S…Sorry' I stammered**

**The girl looked at me suspiciously but James patted her on the shoulder. She looked at him, then back at me, then shrugged her shoulder and held out her hand.**

**'Poppy' she said in a high voice.**

**I stared dumbfounded.**

**'Sorry,…What?' **

**'My name, it's Poppy, silly'**

**'Oh god sorry, I'm Aoife' I replied ,warily taking her hand. **

**'Your not from here are you?'**

**'I'm from Ireland'**

**She squealed. **

**'Oh Mi God!! I've always wanted to go to Ireland!!! See all the mountains, and the sheep! and drink Irish beer. Oh my god! Say "Top of the morning to ya!"'**

**I laughed and said it and she replied with another shriek.**

**James laughed and rolled his eyes, snaking his way around Poppy's waist and said,**

**'Can we please go in now? I'm hungry!'**

**At this I took a step back, feeling dread. What if we were here as food? What if we would be turned, okay I always thought vampires were cool but did that mean I wanted to be one?**

**What was gonna happen to us?**

**They both looked at me cautiously and James opened his mouth to explain. But panic took over and I turned and ran. The garden was huge as a ran threw it trying to get away. I wondered if this was some kind of sick game to enjoy the hunt or something.**

**And where was Lily and Sam? In fact. Where was I?**

**At this thought I stopped dead and looked around. Didn't know why I bothered I couldn't see a thing in this light. And as chance would have it, as soon as I noticed this, I took a step to go forward and tripped.**

**Great!?!**

**Now I was lost, cold, hungry, sore, dying for a pee and now mucky too!**

**I had had enough. I stood back up and went to storm off, _again! _when I bumped into something hard. At first I thought it was a tree as I lay on the ground seeing stars.**

**Hey, at least I was seeing something now huh?**

**Then I was vaguely aware of the tree moving. Great one more piece of fucked up shit in my life. Vampires and moving trees. Throw in a couple of witches and flying monkeys and I'll put money on the Wizard of Oz!**

**But obviously it wasn't actually a tree. I figured that out once it was looming over me and I heard it breath. I trembled and reluctantly let out a quiet whimper.**

**Then I heard him in my head,**

**'_I thought my fangs and shit _didn't_ scare you' _he chuckled, then wrapped his arms around me and picked me up.**

**I took two steps away from him and tried to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I could just about see his outline, but I couldn't see his features.**

**'I never said I wasn't scared of you, I just said I was too pissed off to be scared!' I replied**

**He took a step closer to me.**

**'You don't seem scared now' he said**

**'I still really need to pee, I think all my energy is focused on that to be honest mate'**

**At this he burst into fits of laughter, which was infectious, which made me laugh, which, inevitably, made me need to pee more!**

**Without another word he picked me up and carried me like a baby. He jogged at a fast pace until we were in front of the white mansion again.**

**I could finally see again, but couldn't care less anymore. That is until he pointed me in the direction of the bathroom. Jesus I felt like kissing him. But that would have taken up valuable pee-ing time right?**

**I was so exhausted I didn't remember where Chris had said he would be, in fact I didn't remember a word he had said the whole way back.**

**So obviously I ended up lost in this huge place. I must have tried every door on the ground floor and half on the first, until I was so tired of seeing beds and not sleeping in them, that I collapsed on the hallway floor and my eyelids drifting closed.**

**I was only vaguely aware of the tall blonde guy standing over me smirking, then carrying me into a room and setting me on a bed.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN. OhMiGod more reviews. I love you guys ^_^ I really do. Thank you all! ^_^ but I shall be revealing nothing so you all have to read and find out! I like reviews a lot, some more would be appreciated, and if there's anything wrong or crap please please please tell me! OOOHH long-ish one. *Btw just incase anyone doesn't know Aoife is pronounced Ee-fa* LY all xxxx

'**D'ya think she's gonna be okay?' I heard Lily whisper**

'**Well he's a jerk so I hope the universe has made some kind of error that it's gonna fix some time in the very near future!' I heard Sam whisper-shout back**

**I opened my eyes slowly to see them both look at me with worried expressions on they're faces.**

'**Hey hunny! Are you okay?' Sam asked.**

**I tried to sit up but I couldn't move, all my muscles were stiff and ached!**

'**I'm sore' I managed to croak out before I burst into tears. I honestly had no clue as to why I was crying. I very rarely ever cried, so Sam and Lily knew how bad this was.**

**In an instant they both enveloped me in a hug and crawled under the blankets with me and cuddled.**

**I had just opened my mouth to say something when the door burst open and Ash was standing there holding a tray of food.**

'**Le Petite Dejeuner is served Madame… oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt' he said with a sheepish grin 'are you okay Aoife?' **

**I smiled up at him, he really did seem like a lovely guy.**

'**Yeah I'm fine thanks, sorry am I taking over your room?' I asked him.**

'**Nope, this is your room now, but mine is next door to the left incase you get lost' he said with a wink.**

**I blushed furiously and Sam fired a pillow at him.**

'**What if your Mary-Lynette heard you say that?' She asked.**

**Great he had a soulmate too. What's this world coming too?**

'**Yeah well she aint here is she? She's away far away in some hick town and I'm I desperate flirt. It's just a joke anyway' he said with a laugh, then handed me my tray of breakfast.**

**I thanked him then asked,**

'**Was it you who took me here?'**

**I don't know why, but I was hoping the answer was no. I hoped it was Chris.**

'**Yeah, I found you half passed out in the hallway and Thierry had already given you this room, so I just carried you here'**

'**Thanks. Um who's Thierry?' I asked**

**As if right on cue another gorgeous blonde guy swooped into the room. This guy looked maybe seventeen but his eyes were ageless. Almost like Quinn's but this guys looked older.**

'**I'm Thierry' he said in a soft voice 'Pleasure to meet you Miss Johnston.'**

'**Um hello, thank you for giving me the bed, and stuff' I replied shyly.**

'**It's no bother at all. Now as I have heard no one has yet explained the situation to you, am I correct?' he inquired**

'**Pretty much. I know I'm that guy Chris' soulmate. And I think I know what that means, kinda hoping I'm wrong though. He doesn't seem too happy about it, and I'm not sure if I wanna be a vampire. **

'**Oh yeah and I know they pretty much exist. That one was a shocker make no mistake. I'm not sure why I'm here or what's going to happen to me, but these would be comforting to know to be honest.'**

**I finished my little rant breathless and blushing furiously.**

**He sat on the end of my bed with a small smile.**

'**Soulmates are people the Universe has joined together, for reasons no one is entirely sure of, but once you find yours, most people tend to feel complete. This is part of the soulmate principal.**

'**Sometimes it doesn't always work out though, and the people are better off apart but this is a very rare occasion'**

'**Yeah like mine' Ash cut in, with a bitter tone to his voice.**

'**She's waiting on you Ash, be patient, **

**Thierry replied with a small smile, still looking at me.**

'**Basically there is a sort of society filled with vampires, witches etcetera, etcetera, called the Night World. However they're laws are very strict. **

'**No telling humans about us, and no falling in love with them either. As you can see this is a bit of a predicament were in as the universe has decided to take a funny turn. Anyway, this place your in is a part of Circle Daybreak. It's basically a safe place were the enforcers of the Night World law can't touch us. **

'**We have a good few young couples who are in the same position as you staying here with us, as we try to figure out how to sort everything out. If you decide to stay you will be meeting them shortly' he concluded.**

'**I can leave?' I asked puzzled.**

'**Of course you can! No one intends to keep you here by force, and no one is going to force you to be a vampire or anything like that. **

'**However I must warn you the penalty for even knowing about the Night World is death. If you were to leave and get caught, we would try our best but there is no guarantee we would be able to protect you.**

'**I'm also not sure if your friends will accompany you, or if Chris would be so quick to let you leave. Or Ash for that matter' he said with a small laugh.**

'**Umm,.. I'm not actually sure.' I said softly.**

**Then Chris walked in. He stared at us all for a moment.**

'**Sorry. I was looking for Thierry. I didn't realise this was your room.' he said not actually looking at me, then he turned to walk back out.**

'**Hold on a second Chris' Thierry said looking round at him **

'**Perhaps you may be able to help Aoife with her decision to stay?'**

**Chris looked back around at him and said,**

'**How can **_**I **_**help?'**

'**Would you prefer her to stay?' Thierry enquired.**

'**Oh Jesus! Don't!' I interjected, 'It's not his decision. He couldn't care less, and his opinion wouldn't sway me, for the moment I live only for these two' I said, jerking my thumbs at Sam and Lily.**

'**If they stay so do I' I concluded.**

**Chris turned to Thierry and said,**

'**If I am no longer needed may I **_**please**_** be excused?'**

'**Stay for a moment, I will be with you then. Aoife I am prepared to give you as much time as you like, if you would rather do it now, though, I will hear you out.'**

**Sam turned to me with tear-filled eyes,**

'**I can't leave him' she whispered 'but I cant leave you two either. This is such a mess!' **

**I laughed and pulled her into a hug.**

'**Well I have to stay and meet this guy and see if he's good enough for you then don't I?' I said 'Lils how's that sittin with you?'**

'**Well the only reason I'm here is for you guys so I suppose I'm staying too' she said with a smile.**

'**Oh, By the way Lily, Ollie's looking for you' Chris cut in.**

'**He is?!' she practically shouted, jumping out of the bed.**

'**Yeah, I think he's in the garden'**

'**Oh…Well…I, um, may go see what he wants' she said sheepishly running out of the room while fixing her hair.**

'**So your staying?' Thierry asked.**

'**Looks like it' I replied with a small smile in Chris' direction.**

'**Good good, well this shall be your permanent room, feel free to walk around as much as you like. But if you leave the grounds make sure you tell someone. I shall see you later.'**

**Thierry walked out, but Chris stood there staring out of my window at nothing. He looked like he was in a trance.**

**I smiled mischievously and my pillow whacked him in the face. Totally thrown of balance, he fell onto the floor, onto his (very nice) ass.**

**His lips formed an 'o' shape as he sat up disorientated then looked over at me and glared, though I could tell he was trying not to smile. **

**Sam and Ash were rolling about the floor laughing. **

**Without so much as a word and with a curt nod, Chris stalked out of my room just before I burst into hysterics.**

**The three of us must have laughed for a half an hour before there was a slight knock on my door. I looked up to see the red haired guy standing there. Sam's soulmate.**

'**Err,.. Hello. I heard you were looking for me?' he said in a quiet voice.**

**Sam beamed at him then got up and hugged him.**

'**I wasn't! who told you that?' she asked in a voice that was a pitch higher than her normal voice.**

**The red haired guy laughed and gently kissed the tip of her nose.**

'**Not you love. Your friend' he replied.**

**Sam scowled then hit him on the arm,**

'**Don't call me love, Alex!' she scolded him, her voice going back to it's normal pitch, while he mock rubbed his 'sore' arm and pouted.**

**They seemed to be completely oblivious to me and Ash, who hadn't yet left the room to gag, miraculously.**

**The got into a full scale mock argument, then very nearly began to shag on my bedroom floor before I finally began yelling.**

'**Right! Stop! Your perfect together. I approve! Go away!' I screamed at the top of my voice.**

**Alex looked up with lust filled eyes**

'**Chris mentioned that you were looking for me though' he said in a husky voice, while he was still holding Sam.**

'**He did huh? Yeah well now I'm telling you both to go away. I needed to approve. I approve. I like my carpet!' **

**I glanced over at Ash who was laughing yet again, holding his sides with tears coming down his red face.**

**I glared at him and he stopped as Alex and Sam both went bright red from embarrassment then nodded slightly before skipping out of my room.**

**I looked up at Ash who was grinning at me like the Cheshire cat. I went to get up and use the bathroom, when I felt something press against my knee. **

**I looked down to see my now ruined breakfast still sitting on my knee and my tummy growled loudly.**

**Ash looked at me and smiled before lifting it off me, taking my hand and leading me away, while we both still giggled. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour to you my lovely, lovely readers, how are ya all?**

**Okay, okay ikno, tbh the last chapter sucked. I don't like it but I'm not redoing it, but alas! Never fear! I hope and pray that this one shall be better! Reviews would be nice but I'm not gonna beg =P. ly all! Xxxx**

Ash and I walked into the kitchen together still laughing at the events before hand. The kitchen was huge and attached to a massive dining room, that could easily be turned into a ball room.

James, Poppy, Quinn and four more people sat around one table.

'Did you enjoy your breakfast?!' Poppy asked when she saw me.

'I didn't really get a chance to eat it, had a bit of a busy morning' I replied sheepishly, ashamed of how I had ran from her the night before.

'I'm sorry about last night, I um, just sort of freaked out, I didn't mean to offend you.' I said.

'It's okay hunny. When James told me the first time I called him every name under the sun, tried to kick him out of the hospital and started throwing things at him' she said with a small giggle.

'And she has a great arm' said James, pretending to wince.

'Yeah not bad for a girl who was on her death bed huh?' she replied with a smile still on her face.

At this James did wince and put his arm around her reassuringly.

'Huh?' I asked with a shocked face.

'Yeah, that's why James turned me, but lets not talk about that'

Ash and I sat down at the table, after I got myself some cereal and he proceeded to introduce me to everyone.

'You've met James, he's my cousin, bit of a girl but you cant choose your family huh? That's Poppy, seems you two have already met. She's a bit nuts but kinda cool. This is Quinn. He's a prat. Nothing else to him. They're the vampires. Then this is Quinn's girl…

'I am not _his_ girl! I am no ones possession!' the black haired girl interrupted glaring at Ash

'As I was saying, this is Quinn's _soulmate_, Better?!. Her names Rashel, she's human. Ex-vampire hunter actually. Don't piss her off. She'll Scratch your eyes out…

'That was once Ash! I didn't actually do it! Just tried to. And you deserved it!' Rashel interjected, while everyone around the table laughed. 'I'm nice. He just pisses me off!' she said smiling at me.

'_Anywho! _These two are my other cousins. This is Blaise and this is Thea, they're witches, and this is Thea's Soulmate Eric'

Blaise scrutinised me carefully and nodded politely, as both Thea and Eric held they're hands out to me.

'Witches?' I asked raising an eyebrow.

'The most powerful kind' Blaise answered with a hint of pride in her voice.

'That we know of' Thea interjected.

'Wow… That's amazing' I said completely awestruck.

'What are you? Shapeshifter?' Blaise asked.

'Shapeshifter?! You're kidding me? No I'm a human too' I replied with a short laugh.

Suddenly Blaise's attitude towards me changed into a sour one. I averted my eyes from her stony ones and blushed slightly.

A voice came from the back of the room,

'As you can see, cousin Blaise here is still trying to get used to the concept of Night People and ver…humans co-existing'

I looked up to see Chris, and my blush deepened. Blaise got up and ran at him and jumped into his arms for a warm embrace.

She was about to say something when I stood up. Everyone at the table was staring now.

'What's 'Ver'?' I demanded of him

His face fell a little and Blaise glared at me even more.

'What are you talking about?' he replied.

'Before you said humans you were going to say something else. Began with the syllable 'ver'. What's 'ver'?' I said pretending to be completely vacant.

'It's nothing' he said finally. But I heard him. In his head. Echoing in my head. _Vermin_.

'If I'm Vermin darlin, You're a fuckin dickhead' I said sweetly, then sat back down and continued eating my cereal. The room was now completely silent.

In a flash Chris was standing over me, his eyes were hard, and metallic looking and his fangs were looming over me.

Ash and Rashel stood up immediately and were ready for intervening when I laughed. It was a short laugh but was still enough to leave everyone dumbfounded.

'Listen mate, you already learned last night that that doesn't work when I need to pee. That also applies to when I'm eating, sleeping and otherwise occupied. Plus I reckon if you wanted to rip my throat out, you would have done it last night in the garden.

Or in the bar that time. The breakfast table isn't really the most hygienic to be honest. And besides, anyone who gets owned by a pillow really doesn't scare me in the least. Shit one for ya'

I said, then jumped up and brought my bowl over to the sink.

'I think I'm going to take a walk in the garden' I said with another small smile, and walked out.

But not before I heard Quinn ask Ash

'What did she do with the pillow!?' then a glass smash.

* * *

I was lying on the grass in the sunshine. You really have no idea how good it is to be back in the south. Oh I was so warm I might just sunburn!

That was until there was a looming shadow over me, blocking my sun. Obviously it was Chris. Couldn't keep away from me by the looks of things.

He looked seriously pissed and opened his mouth to speak when I sat up screaming.

'Your gonna burn! your gonna burn! what the fuck?! What the…' I was hysterical. Well he seemed to think so at least cos he started laughing uncontrollably.

'Your…Your not burning?' I was confused

'Um no, were okay in sunlight. It just makes us weaker, but we don't burst into ashes or flames or anything' he said with a small smirk, after he recovered.

'Okay I feel like an idiot. Remind me never to worry about you again okay. Your pretty much indestructible' I said with a small laugh.

He sat on the grass beside me.

'You don't need to worry about me. You will cos you're my' he swallowed, ' you're my soulmate, but you don't need to.

My heart stopped beating for a moment or two when he said it, but he must have heard that cos he looked at me funny.

I sat up so I was facing him. It was the first time I'd really looked at him since the bar, and the first time id seen him really up close.

Really close. I hadn't noticed how close his face was to mine. He really was beautiful. His eyes quickly looked at my lips then back to my eyes. He wanted to kiss me…Fuck.

I was being pulled in. But he wasn't doing it. Something else, something stronger was. It was an incredibly scary yet amazing feeling.

I'd never felt anything like it before in my life. I couldn't understand it at all, and at that moment I didn't want to. He quickly licked his lips, his eyes were now lust filled. And something else. There was a vulnerability there too but I didn't dwell on it. He had pulled back, just a bit.

'I'm sorry. About the pillow and calling you a dickhead and…'

I was cut off by a rough,

'I don't care'

Then his lips where on mine.

**AN: ooooooohhh cliffy. I acc want to write the next one lol. Special thanks to MaryandMerlin for the kick up the ass I needed ^.^** **hopefully the next one will be up sooner xxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN. Okay, I get it, you all hate me, whoever you all are who actually read this story =P but I stopped writing it because I thought it was crap and ive been crazy busy with college, however, I re-read it and quite like it again lol. Cant promise I shall update soon, but frig it, here goes another chapter! Reviews would be much apreciated (= xx**

'_I don't care'_

_Then his lips where on mine._

I walked back into the house in a daze. What the hell had just happened? How did that happen? How the fuck did any of this happen? This can't be real, and yet I know it is because I've never felt pain like it in my whole life. It feels like I can't get a breath, my insides are tight and burning. Like im corroding from the inside out at a rapid pace. I don't even realise I've made it back to my room. My room? How the fuck is this even my room when I don't even know where the hell I am? What the fuck is going on in my life?

I walk into the en suite and lock the door, turn on the shower and strip. I don't even realise I've done any of this until I'm under the scalding hot water and even that barely registers with me.

I never wanted to fall inlove. Hah! I barely even believed that it exsisted! I knew the love I felt for Sam and Lily was love, but that was platonic, I never believed in any other kind. Both my parents died when I was young. Car accident, my dad was drunk and behind the wheel. My mother died instantly, I came out pretty badly but not critical, dad died weeks later due to his injurys, but I was only I five. The only thing I remember was them having an argument, then pain, and then being told they were both gone and I had to go into care. I cried for years at night, I missed them terribly, still do but I barely think of them anymore. I never knew them. Once I went into care I met Sam and instantly had someone else to care about and love, she felt the same. Her mother was drug dependant and no one knew her father, when the social workers took her away from her mother, she got deeper into the drugs and one day never woke up. Sam never forgave her, or the system and deep down she never forgave herself. She comes across as the strongest most independent person around but really, she's as vulnerable as she was when she was four. Lily had the hardest time. I still get ill thinking about it. Very few people know about Lily's life before care, and honestly, you wouldn't want to. She arrived when she was seven and for two years no one ever heard a word from her, some of the older kids picked on her because they knew she would never tell until one day, when she was nine, a boy, around the age of ten kissed her. Afterwards she punched him and told him to fuck off away from her. To say the boy was upset was an understatement but Sam and I calmed her down and she has been part of our makeshift family ever since.

They are the only family I will ever need.

_They're the only family you have ever had._

They're all I want. I don't want anymore.

_You have never had anything more to want. What about them, are you all they're going to want?_

Yes. We stick together always have.

_Where are they now? With they're perfect soulm…_

I can't even think that word right now. It makes me feel a little sick. What the hell is happenening?...

I walked back into the house. Im furious. What the hell just happened? How did that happen? What am I even doing here! Im not supposed to be here! This isn't right. I go to my room. Hah! My room! I shouldn't even have a place with these Damned Daybreakers! I'm leaving. I'm leaving for good.

'_I don't care'_

_Then his lips _where_ on mine._

The colours again. The ringing in my ears. His lips on mine, moving slowly. The sense of him in my head, terrified but not wanting to stop. I'm vaguely aware I've tangled my hands in his hair and am pulling him closer. I hear a soft growl in his chest, but if anything it makes him sound more human. His tounge touches my lips and I let him in. Just not in my head, my shields are completely up, as are his. It's getting more intense now. His hands are everywhere, my hips, my hair, my back. He pulls me up so im straddling him as his hand grazes my chest I pull back with a gasp.

A gasp that appears to have woken him up.

It couldn't have been anymore than a few minutes, but it felt like hours. He stands up, resulting in me falling on my bum, and takes a few steps back. All the desire and lust and… It's all gone from his eyes. Only to be replaced by impassiveness and disgust. I automatically blush and look away, when a word slips through our meantal barriers.

_vermin…_

I instantly stand up, as if the ground I'm sitting on is scalding hot, and look at him. He has the decency to look apologetic for and instant and then it's gone. An instant is not decent enough for me, and I've had it with his cold stare. My eyes are almost brimming so, I do the first thing I can think of, turn around and walk away. I can't give him the satisfaction of a reaction. That would hurt more than anything. Maybe, however I doubt anything could hurt this bad. Ive never felt pain like it. I can't get a breath; my insides are tight and burning. Like im corroding from the inside out. And when I get out of the shower and lie on the bed still wet and wrapped only in a shower, I realise I am, and it's him doing it.

I have to get out of here. I have to leave now…

**AN. Oh dear oh dear, whatever will happen? Reviews peas? xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN. ****I'm onna roll! Last chapter D= Rated M for a reason! **

I'm walking across the foyer to the door when a tall blonde figure stands in front of it.

'What do you want Ash?' I snap.

'He's gone. Aoife, love, he's gone. He's left, and you can stay… Please stay?'

'What do you mean he's gone? I ask quietly.

'He left about an hour ago. If your going after him, I'm coming with you, you're the best bit of excitement I've had in a long time' he says with a small chuckle.

'I'm so happy I amuse you' it's meant to be said, out loud. Not whispered.

_He's gone? He's gone. He's gone! He's…_

I can't breathe! I've found something that hurts more and Goddess does this hurt. My knees give in and Ash is beside me in a flash wrapping his arms around me while I'm gasping for air.

'It's there love, it's there. Just calm down a little and you'll be okay. I promise your gonna be okay, the pain numbs after a while. We'll help each other. Please don't leave me on my own around these loved up saps!'

After a second, I start laughing. I feel like my insides are going through a shredder and now I'm in hysterics. What is it with me and laughing at inappropriate times?

'Come on love. You need some sleep'

Ash carries me to my room and puts me in bed and I'm asleep in minutes.

It's been a month. A fucking month and nothing. Not even Alex or Ollie have heard from him! And I swear (if he isn't already dead) if I ever get my hands on him I'll bloody kill him!

I'm a wreck. I eat fine, I sleep fine. I smile, talk, laugh. I fit in. A month and this place is the first home I've ever had. But it's not enough, something's missing and I'm pretty sure I know what it is.

_I don't want it_

It's been two months now. It isn't just me and Sam and Lily any more, everyone here is like a family and I love it. It's unreal how easy it is just to be you. But I can't because I honestly have no clue who the hell I am anymore.

My insides aren't being shredded anymore. Ash was right when he said the pain numbed, what I wasn't expecting was everything to become numb. I'm never sad, or angry, or hurt or even happy anymore. I just always seem to be tired, even when I sleep. I think lack of emotion is exhausting me if that is even possible.

_How did it get like this?_

Three months, I think… Sam and Lily are so, so, sickeningly, unbearably happy. I can't even be around them anymore. And I know they try, but they're happy and I'm not and I find myself resenting them. Which I resent even more. Lily finally freaked out at me the other day. Needless to say, I haven't left bed since. I don't know when I will. When everything stops being so numb and I wake up smiling. Yeah… I'll just do that…

_He's gone? He's gone. He's gone! He's never coming back…_

It's been three months since I saw her and I've had a new girl almost every night. All blonde, all small, all human. Never enough. Not once have I enjoyed it and that just makes me angry. All I seem to be is angry these days. I can't sleep, can barely eat; I have too much emotions running around. I'm a fucking vampire.

_It's not supposed to be like this._

It's taken me three months to realise that I can't live without her, so I get as far away as possible, until I find myself in a bar. In the freezing cold arsehole of nowhere.

_What am I doing here? I should leave_

I'm drinking. Vampires rarely drink and I've drank a lot these past few months. It numbs me. When I'm sober I feel like all my nerve endings are raw. I feel every little thing intensified. I knew her 3 days and every time I picture her in my head it's crystal, almost as if she's right in front of me. Which makes me drink some more. I'm becoming a pathetic excuse for a life form and I don't care.

_I shouldn't be here._

I'm currently sitting at a table with my arm around some pathetic excuse for a blonde human, who has about as much wit as a drunk possum, picturing all the ways I could easily kill her, when someone walks in, they're short blonde hair half hidden under a beanie hat.

Ash sits at the table next to me and stares at the girl under my arm. Without a word she gets up and walks out of the bar. Ash turns to me and stares pointedly. I just hold up the near empty bottle of scotch and offer him some which he declines with the shake of a head.

'You better be here to tell me something worthwhile, that was my dinner you just sent walking' I snap at him.

'Liar. You haven't killed a single human your whole life. Your notorious for it. Me and Quinn used to take the piss out of you all the time behind you back. And you couldn't kill a human. Not now, not knowing that someone could just as easily do it to Aoif…'

'Don't. Talk. To. Me. Not about her.' I grit out.

'You hurt her. In so many ways, you cant even begin to wonder.' He counters.

'She'll be fine. She'll get over me in no time and settle down with some human lawyer and have a load of human babies' I drunkenly ramble out.

'She wont be fine and neither will you! She hasn't left bed in a week! By the smells of you, you haven't left a bar in that long either!' he shouts as I glare at him.

He lowers his voice 'Come back with me? Come home with me now.'

_I shouldn't be here…_

It's midnight and I'm looking out the window of my huge room at the stars and I don't even realise that I'm crying. Something feels different. It doesn't help that this is the first time I've cried about this whole sorry situation, but something in the atmosphere… it feels different.

It's the first thing I've felt in months and I don't even know what _it _is! Finally, I kick back the covers, mentally shouting at myself for being so pathetic, and get out of bed. There's no light in my room aside from the stars and the moon so I can barely see in front of me so I walk around carefully incase I kick something, when I collide with something soft. I'm vaguely reminded of colliding with Chris in the forest when I ran away. But it cant be Chris.

_He's gone._

I sigh against the thing I walked into, and don't even notice that it's wrapped its arms around me, gently, protectively. My forehead falls forward and touches his. Colours dance in front of my eyes and my ears ring and…

_**He's... he's here!**_

I let out a gasp and instantly his lips connect with mine. I'm breathing; I'm getting more oxygen than I've had in months.

_He's here? Is this a dream?_

He pulls away gently, his forehead still against mine.

'I'm here. I'm here. I'm so sorry I left. I'm so sor…'

My lips cover his, never wanting this to end. Both of our shields are down but I don't think either of us care.

_I want this. I want this. I need this!_

Was that him or me?

His lips over mine suddenly become more urgent as he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. I pull away and gasp a little but instead of walking away, he immediately captures my mouth again and deepens the kiss. We stand like that for a few more minutes before he lowers me onto the bed. I hadnt even realised I was tugging at his shirt for the past five minutes until he raises his arms and lets me remove it. He's so warm. I never noticed before but his skin is so warm, so inviting. His hands are suddenly on my hips and I gasp again and arch my body towards him. He takes advantage of this and quickly removes my nightdress. Before I know it ive tugged his jeans off and one of his hands are sliding over my stomach and down. I cant cope with all this teasing and it seems neither can he. He hitched my leg over his hip and enteres me quickly. I moan loudly but he covers it with his mouth and startes moving. He quickens his pace and I can feel my climax coming closer and closer, his mouth is suddenly at my ear, and he's whispering how much he loves me. He loves me, over and over and over again and it finishes me off with a loud gasp. He comes moments after, after I told him I love him too.

_I love him, im inlove with him._

And I know I said that the day I woke up smiling would be the day I got out of bed again, but spending a full day in bed with him just seemed so, so much better.

**AN. Kay even I know the ending to that was crap, but remember, first fic, and it sorta worked lol. Thankyou all who reads and appreciates. Let me know what you think? And goodbye! *bows* xxxxxx**


End file.
